stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Stuff Store: The Musical
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot Stuff Store The Musical Plot ________________________________ ACT I The show opens, with the famed band Hard Jams Inc. providing a story ("The Asian") to explain the following events: in 2012, a young man named Austin Ho winds up saving the world from a villain, the ruthless Tuxedo Knight, after nearly having his life saved by three detectives - the energetic Pizza Vampire, the witty and hot Vizit Martin, and an unknown man who is referred to as 'Dude'. They escape to an AM/PM, and from thence to an underground kingdom titled the Court of Miracles, where an entire society lives. Tuxedo Knight discovers the location and orders them all dead, and just as this happens, Austin and the three detectives duel him: in the process, Austin dies, along with Tuxedo Knight. But it turns out Tuxedo Knight's bullet was defective, saving Austin's life. Austin joins the three detectives' agency, VSSPAL. It opens a year later on a fake Tony Awards ceremony, as Austin performs his hit song, "Pringle". The song over (and met with fantastic reception), Austin returns to the VSSPAL Headquarters and is followed by a groupie who actually turns out to be villainous King Dick, who tries to kill him. Weirdly enough, both Austin and King Dick are singing. ("Victorious Failure") Meanwhile, Vizit, Pizza Vampire, and Dude explore Gilbert ("Morning in Gilbert"), examining the strange shit going on: everyone is singing for some reason, and then they will turn murderous, very randomly. On their way back to HQ, they are greeted by wandering sorcerer Jaclose, who opts that they find a solution as to what is going on. ("A Curio") Picking up on this, Austin and his womanizing buddy, Eyup, consult with the legendary dreamteller Gay Tanner, who gives them a route ("Poor Unfortunate Souls"). This route leads them to Seville, where they run into the benevolent, quick-witted High Priestess Hilariosu, who explains that she and her Church are looking for a way to stop the singing, and they must do so by finding a God named Steve. Eyup makes a snide remark, which prompts Hilariosu to burst into song, suckering the both of them into her Church ("The Church of Steve"), where they become unofficial members. However, Hilariosu then proceeds to put a big magic show, and for some reason sends them back to Gilbert after stating cryptic words. ACT II While Austin reawakes, Dude is determined to solve the case of singing in Gilbert, hoping that he would be renowned for it ("It's Time"). However, Dude is suddenly taken captive by figures in robes. Austin, alongside the Town of Gilbert, remarks about how odd things have been lately ("A Weird Ass Day"), while Vizit and Pizza Vampire are frantically searching for Dude. Once they find Austin, he tells them about his ordeal, and it is revealed at this point that Dude is Steve. Steve is taken inside to the Church of Steve, and is well-met by Hilariosu. Steve's initial anger ("You Could Be A King") is partially swallowed when he hears Hilariosu talk of her goals - to help change the world and start a political movement to bring peace, using Steve's personality to lead the Church. Steve and Hilariosu speak about all he could have, and the admiration of everyone makes Steve truly question the idea of joining them, despite not agreeing with Hilariosu's politics. ("Out There") However, Hilariosu's deal appears to be genuine only towards Steve - she immediately issues a kill order towards VSSPAL. After quickly dispatching a series of missionaries, Austin, Pizza Vampire, and Vizit barricade the headquarters ("Hunted"), and then Austin makes the decision to save Steve himself. Despite being well-prepared, he is unable to save Steve and fails horribly - after being thrown out onto the steps in front of Steve, Austin becomes bitter. ("Failure") Hilariosu manages to convince Steve that Austin had failed him. Jaclose wanders into a cafe, where he finds Austin downing cup after cup of Dr. Pepper. Eventually, Jaclose makes Austin realize that redemption is near. At the same time, VSSPAL realizes they can not sit around and allow things to boil down. Steve comes to make a decision about his place at the Church of Steve, whilst the Church missionaries themselves prepare for 'judgment day'. ("Our Mission") ACT III Hard Jams Inc. reintroduces the show. ("Piece de Resistance") Austin suits up in the VSSPAL basement, preparing to rescue Steve. ("Brand New Day") With the magical guidance of Jaclose, he successfully storms the Church and discovers a series of underground tunnels. After manuevering his way through the tunnels, he finds Hilariosu and a number of missionaries preparing to name Steve their king. Austin immediately storms in and threatens to kill Hilariosu, then tries to convince Steve to come back home. Unfortunately, Hilariosu hits Austin with a folding chair and incapacitates him. Hilariosu then humiliates Austin in front of Steve and the missionaries, but Steve begins questioning his decision. Eventually turning against her, Hilariosu orders her head missionary to activate the 'prophecy'. Disillusioned with her, he refuses. After calling him a 'pussy', Hilariosu shoots him and then activates the prophecy herself, locking Steve inside of a magical cage and then having his soul be devoured. Austin, bleeding out, can only shout to Steve. ("The Showdown") Steve uses the last of his energy to give his soul to Austin, however, saving his life and in turn wounding Hilariosu. Steve then dies, and then Austin points his gun at the High Priestess. At this point, VSSPAL bursts through the doors and detains every missionary, saving Austin's life. Hilariosu places one spell on Steve and then escapes successfully, on the run. The spell, in turn, revives Steve. And from there, everything is fine. ("Hooray!") Songlist 1. "The Asian" - Company 2. "Pringle" - Austin and Female Chorus 3. "A Victorious Failure" - King Dick and Austin 4. "Morning in Gilbert" - Vizit, Pizza Vampire, Dude, and Town of Gilbert 5. "A Curio" - Jaclose, Vizit, and Pizza Vampire 6. "Poor Unfortunate Souls" - Tanner, Austin, and Eyup 7. "The Church of Steve" - Hilariosu and Missionaries 7b. "Get A Refill" - Hard Jams Inc. 8. "It's Time" - Steve 9. "A Weird Ass Day" - Women of Gilbert, Austin, Doctor, Bassist, and Hipsters 10. "You Could Be A King" - Hilariosu, Steve, and Missionaries 11. "Out There" - Steve and Hilariosu 12. "Failure" - Austin, King Dick, and Tuxedo Knight 13. "Mission" - Jaclose, Austin, Vizit, Pizza Vampire, Hilariosu, Steve, Missionaries, Zelda, Luigi, and Bill Nye 14. "Piece de Resistance" - Hard Jams Inc. 14b. "Taste" - Jaclose 15. "Brand New Day" - Austin and Town of Gilbert Chorus 16. "The Showdown" - Hilariosu, Austin, Steve 17. "Hooray!" - Company